Impromptu Date Night
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie enjoy a night to themselves and have a wonderful time! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Impromptu Date Night

"How was your day?" Nick asked Jackie when she came home from work.

"Good, how was work for you last night?" She asked.

"It was alright, it was a tough case, we did solve it though." He responded.

"That's good."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed.

"Hey Lisa, I, and Sue all had lunch together in my room today, just so we could visit and Sue was telling me that she and her husband went to dinner last night and guess where they went?"

"Where?" He asked.

"Misty's." She answered.

Misty's was the restaurant that Nick and Jackie had failed to get to eat at despite multiple attempts.

"Did they like it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she said it was delicious."

"Good to know."

"You know Nicky, I was thinking that if my parents will watch the munchkins for awhile tonight we could see if we can get reservations there for tonight, I figured since it's a weeknight it wouldn't' be as busy. It was sort of a long day and I could use a romantic impromptu date night. What do you say?"

"If your parents will watch the kids for a bit I'm in." He readily agreed.

"Ok, let me call my mom." Jackie responded.

"My mom said they'd be happy to take the kids, call the restaurant and try to make reservations." She told Nick after hanging up the phone.

Nick called the restaurant.

"We have reservations for 6 so we better hurry up and get the kids something to eat and then drop them off at your parent's house." He told her.

Jackie quickly made peanut butter sandwiches and cut some apple slices for the kids' dinner and then spread caramel on each of the slices because that is how the kids liked them.

"We go to grandma's house?" Karlie asked happily as she munched on her sandwich.

"Yeah, you are for a little bit." Jackie answered with a smile.

"We spend the night?" The little girl asked.

"Not tonight kiddo, but next weekend you get to stay one night at grandma and grandpa's house." Jackie told her.

Karlie smiled, she loved spending the night with her grandparents.

After the kids had eaten their dinner Nick and Jackie loaded all the kids in the car and they drove to Jackie's parent's house.

After that they headed to the restaurant.

Unlike it had been the previous times the couple attempted to eat there it was nearly empty now.

Nick parked the car and then went around and helped Jackie get out.

She grimaced slightly.

"You ok hon?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, they are just pretending they are pin balls or something in there." She quipped.

"Are you sure, do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine, and I want to eat here." She insisted.

"Ok." He responded.

They walked into the restaurant.

The hostess led them to their seats.

"What are you thinking about having?" Nick asked her after they had looked over the menu a few minutes.

"I'm not sure, it all looks so good." She answered.

"I know, I can't decide either." He told her.

He finally decided on a rib eye steak and she on the honey glazed shrimp.

"I'm hungry, I know, these days that is a huge shock." She quipped after the waitress had taken their order.

He laughed.

"I'm hungry too." He said.

She smiled at him.

"Did Houston show you the sticker he got today at school, man he sure was excited about it when I picked him up from school." He asked.

"Yeah, he was all excited because it was a smiley face sticker, those are his favorite." Jackie responded with a chuckle.

"He told me what he got it for but I can't remember now." Nick said.

"It's for being such a good reader."

"Oh that's right." Nick said with a smile.

Soon their food came.

"How is it?" Nick asked her once they had started eating

"Amazing, how's yours?"

"It's really good." He said.

"Want to try one of my shrimp?" She offered.

"No thank you."

Seafood wasn't his favorite, he'd eat it but it wasn't something he couldn't live without and Jackie felt the same about way about steak.

"Want a bite of my steak?"

"No thanks but I'd love to steal one of your onion rings." She said with a grin.

He laughed and slid the plate over to her.

"Careful, they are hot."

She took one from his plate and let it sit on her plate for a bit to cool off.

"Congratulations." Their server said as he suddenly approached their table, carrying a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses.

Jackie looked at Nick, thinking that he planned a surprise for her, although she thought that was odd, he knew she couldn't drink champagne at the moment.

He shrugged at her, he didn't have any clue what was going on either.

"Congratulations for what?" Jackie asked their server.

"On your engagement." The server responded with a huge smile.

"Um, I think you have the table." Jackie informed him with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry." The server said as he quickly walked away, humiliated.

Nick and Jackie looked at each other and smiled.

"Ooohhh that looks delicious." Jackie said as she spotted a huge ice cream dessert at a nearby table.

"Yes it does, we might have to get that for dessert." Nick answered.

"Yes we may." Jackie agreed wholeheartedly.

Nick laughed.

A few minutes passed as the couple just contently ate their meal.

Jackie broke the silence.

"Honey."

"Yes?" Nick asked.

"The babies would love another one of your onion rings."

He smiled at her and once again slid his plate over to her.

"Thank you." She told him as she took one off of his plate and took a bite of it.

Do you still want that dessert?" Nick asked her after they had finished their meal.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty full, do you still want one?"

"Yeah, but I'm full too, how about we split one?" He suggested.

"Great idea!" She said.

When the waiter came back they ordered one dessert to share.

"Once again I am so sorry about my mistake, the dessert is on me." The waiter told them.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that, really, it's no problem." Jackie told him.

"I insist."

"Well thank you." Jackie told him.

"Yes thank you." Nick added.

"It's my pleasure." He insisted before disappearing towards the kitchen.

"This is heavenly but you might have to carry me out of here I'll be so full." Jackie told Nick once they had started eating their dessert.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing."

The happy couple finished their dessert, paid the bill and then left the restaurant.

"Thank you for the date night Nicky, it was a lot of fun and the food was delicious, I see now why the place is so popular."

"You're welcome, thanks for coming with me, and yes it was very good, that's the best steak I've had in a long time, and the prices were very reasonable."

"Yeah, they really were." Jackie agreed.

Nick gave her a smile and then reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before he started the car.

The couple then drove to pick up their children in a blissful and content silence!

The End!


End file.
